


You're the "Oh" to my NO.

by sebongsass



Series: The Seventeen Kink Diaries [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boonon, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Tag As I Go, curious hansol, oh no what did i do?, sassy seungkwan, verkwan, weird kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebongsass/pseuds/sebongsass
Summary: "You're shaking . . . stop it.""How the hell am I supposed to stop shaking with you sniffing up my leg like that?"The AU where Vernon found himself drawn to Seungkwan when he was dared to dress up as an SNSD member.





	1. You're the "Oh" to my NO.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a spur of the moment thing. forgive me

Hansol liked parties to the extent that he plans other people’s parties for them without charge. But not everything can go his way. Like right now he’s having an argument with Chan, all because he wouldn’t let him be the one to plan for his birthday bash.

 

            “Come on man!” Hansol says in English. “Can’t you let me do this one for you? Please?”

 

            “Ya, stop it! I already told you that _I_ was gonna plan _my own_ party. But you are welcome to intervene with my other parties, though.” Chan starts stacking up his thesis papers and prepares to get up from the table.

 

            “Chan  . . . . please, I’ll _die_ if you don’t let me do it!” Hansol was shushed by the librarian for the umpteenth time, and was asked, _unkindly,_ to get the fuck out of the room if he was going to continue being like that. He slung his bag on his shoulder and followed the younger one out of the library, giving the old lady a wink and nearly missing a book thrown by the pissed off librarian.

 

            “No is final, hyung. Now get going, I’m late for pre calc.” Chan waves goodbye to a defeated Vernon, but before he turns the corner he sticks his head out and reminds Hansol about his party later tonight. “It starts at 7:30 later, don’t be late, okay!” he answers with a weak “yeah” and heads sullenly back to class.

 

            The lesson was about poetry, and even though he liked poetry because it was one method he used for making some of his raps, he did not particularly enjoy the theme of the poem, which was about a young man confused about his sexuality, so he marries a woman but later on falls in love with the girls brother. He was sure about his, he knew he liked guys, but he wasn’t carrying a megaphone shouting “I’m gay” all around and he wasn’t particularly hiding in the closet anymore, he was more of a normal one, with people knowing what he was and people just accepting it. He couldn’t take enough of the lesson so he faked a headache and got a pass out of class. He headed for the empty staircase near the Science labs, laid on the floor and proceeded to drift into sleep. He was awaken by a heavy stomp of feet near his head.

 

            “What the hell are you doing sleeping there? I could have crushed you with these!” Hansol cracked his eyes open and saw that the kid was carrying three boxes of fragile lab equipment.

 

            “Oh, I’m sorry.”

 

            “Well, _sorry_ wouldn’t have fixed anything if I ever _did_ trip over and _accidentally_ dropped these on _you._ ” The red-haired boy puffs out his cheeks and slides by Hansol, carrying his boxes with him inside the laboratory and leaving behind a confused and sleepy Hansol by the staircases.

 

            The clock glowed 8:03 pm when Hansol suddenly woke up from his sleep, remembering Chan’s party. He was now struggling to put on clean jeans and a decent looking shirt, while fumbling for his phone and texting Chan that he was on his way, sorry he was late. After taking a look at the mirror, he makes a dash for the door and rides a taxi to the address Chan has texted him. After paying for the fare, two things surprised Hansol as he made his way out of the cab. One was the amount of people in that place and two: how successful Chan had been at throwing his party. He almost applauded the younger (key word: almost) as he entered the tightly packed entrance. He spots Chan instantly and makes his way over, shouting over the music in order to be heard.

 

            “Okay, I can’t believe this. How did you do this? Sorcery?” Chan punches him on the arm playfully and they both release laughs. “You’re late, the party started half an hour ago, what were you up to until now?” Hansol rubbed his neck as he explained that he overslept after some guy disturbed his afternoon nap.

 

            “Well, why don’t you get drunk and pass out so you could sleep like a baby after the party? You can stay over since I have this house all to myself for the weekend.” Hansol pats Chan on the shoulder as he leaves for the kitchen. “Very well, my friend, I shall get drunk as shit tonight, and if I wake up in another country or get arrested, I put all responsibility on you.”

 

            “Sure, sure. Just go, I have guests to attend to, if you mind.”

            Hansol waves goodbye to Chan as they depart to greet more guests from the entrance. He grabs himself some chips and a cup of whatever and catches Wonwoo chatting with his boyfriend. “So, you think someone finally beat you at your game?” Wonwoo asks, sipping from his cup.

 

            “Hell no, this is a great party, but that won’t be determined until we experience the highlight of the night.” Hansol takes a swig from his cup and ends up coughing out a piece of crumpled paper. He hears Mingyu laugh from his side as the guy pats him on the back.

 

            “That was Junhui’s idea. It’s kinda the game of the night.” When Hansol was okay enough to stop coughing, he picks up the piece of paper and stares at it.

 

“What is this? Are they trying to kill us?” Wonwoo emits a low laugh and shakes his head.

 

            “No, no. the idea is that whatever you get on the paper, you have to do. or else the basketball team will do worse than what was written on your paper.” Hansol was taken aback by the game, because who wouldn’t get scared about that? Seungcheol was the captain of the basketball team, and they are more like a mafia than a team. But he’s pretty close with the captain, but when it comes to his games, he’s kinda not an exemption. Hansol stares at the piece of paper in his palm, and with a sigh pockets it before anyone else sees it.

 

            “That won’t do, you see Chan here planned this well. And if you don’t complete the dare by midnight, well, you’re fucked.” Mingyu smiles apologetically, showing off his canines. “He knows who took which cup and which dare everyone has.”

 

            “I got mine and it said to suck off someone from the party, and since Wonwoo was here I easily completed it.” Hansol laughs as Wonwoo blushes and hits Mingyu on the arm. “Shut up, that’s embarrassing!” Hansol takes a sip from his drink and asks what Wonwoo got.

 

            “I got a ‘stand in one corner of the room for an hour’. Which is pretty lame but I think I got the safest one out of all.”

 

            The three resume to chat over things, school, gossips and of course, rap. They were having a heated argument about who would win if they all joined Show Me The Money when a gathering crowd cheers loud enough to startle Mingyu, making him grab unto Wonwoo’s arms.

 

            “What’s going on?” Hansol looks over the crowd but couldn’t see anything but rowdy teenagers fighting for a better view. “I don’t know, I can’t see anything but writhing bodies.” Mingyu tiptoes and scans over the crowd.

 

            “Do you see anything?”

 

            “Yeah, I see a guy with red hair dressed up as Taeyeon, I think?”

 

            “Red hair?” Hansol thinks back to earlier that day and asks, “Does he have puffy cheeks?”

 

            Just then “Oh starts playing loudly on the speakers and the crowd parts enough for Hansol to see the boy from earlier, wearing a tight shirt, a short skirt and stockings, preparing to dance to Girl’s Generation’s “Oh”.

 

            “Oh no.” He says just as the other boy caught his eyes and gave him a wink. “Oh hell freaking no.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay, wow. They can dance, that’s what I can say.” Mingyu comments as the group of five starts swaying their hips and flicking their hands along with the music. All the while, the redhead has not yet removed his stare from Hansol. It came to the part when they were going to sway their fingers along with their hips, and at that very moment, the guy gave another wink to Hansol. And he wasn’t gonna lie, he was starting to like the way the other boy was looking at him and only him while they danced, and even though the dance wasn’t all that sensual, Hansol was feeling too hot to be in the crowded room.

 

            “Hey, Hans, not trying to be captain obvious here, but that red-hair has been staring at you ever since they started dancing.”

 

Wonwoo muses, making Mingyu laugh. “What are you saying? I think the dancer likes Hansolie here.” He gives Hansol a playful pat on the shoulder, but the younger was too busy staring at the redhead’s fine ass to feel the slight pat on his shoulder. The last chorus was sang and the five bowed to the audience, earning cheers and applause from the partygoers. 

 

            “Thank you everyone! Now that was a dare, but since _you_ guys seemed to enjoy it so much, I’ll give you guys another show.” The blonde-haired one with slanted eyes spoke. He passes the microphone to the redhead and everyone cheers louder, Hansol covering his ears from the loudness. “Hey everyone! I know you enjoyed me dancing too much, but that’s it for me tonight! Thank you for enjoying our performance even though it was too sudden. But sorry to say I have to return these clothes to my sister.” The crowd laughs along with Mingyu and Wonwoo, but Hansol was the only one frowning. _He’s leaving already?_ He thought. He stood up and told the two that he’d be back, and Wonwoo gave him a nod while Mingyu held both hands in a thumbs up gesture. He kept on tiptoe as he followed the redhead with his eyes and saw him go up the stairs. After a moment when no one was looking, he made a mad dash up the stairs and was greeted by too many doors.

 

            “What the hell? How am I—“

 

            “You’re here.”

 

Hansol almost jumped, (keyword: _almost_ ) at the voice. He  stumbled a bit before he turned around, ready to apologize when he was faced with the person he’d been looking for. “Uhm . . . I—“ the redhead stepped closer, squinting his eyes at Hansol. “I think I’ve seen you somewhere before,” the boy said. He steps forward again, invading Hansol's personal space (not that he was complaining) and was staring him at the face. After a second the boy’s eyes lit up with recognition and he stepped back a little, still too near Hansol, pointing a finger at him.

 

            “Aha! You’re that guy who was sleeping at the stairs!” Hansol forgot that he still wasn’t speaking up so he clears his throat and nods. “Uhm, yeah . . . yeah that was me.” The boy nods and cocks his head to the side, “What are you doing up here, though?” Hansol opens his mouth to speak but stops short, _what am I gonna say? That I liked the way you danced, especially your ass so I was go gonna look for you and hope that maybe something might spark between us?_ The redhead looked too shocked for words and it was only when the other boy stepped back did he realize that he just said it all out loud.

 

            “I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

 

The guy nodded, recovering from the surprise of Hansol's words. “I’m sorry about that I didn’t mean to say it out loud. I was just panicking because I think I'm starting to like you—“ Hansol cups his mouth before he starts blabbering too much. The redhead smiles at him and nods. “Seungkwan,” the boy said, and Hansol looked confused. “My name is Seungkwan,” the boy repeats. Hansol realized what the guy— _Seungkwan_ meant and instinctively reached out his hand, “Hansol. My name is Hansol.” Seungkwan releases a giggle and takes the others hand.

 

            “Nice to meet you, then, Hansol.” He mused a smile and looked at their hands, which Hansol was still clutching. Hansol was too mesmerized by the others smile that he was only snapped out of it by the clearing of Seungkwan’s throat. “Uhm . . . thank you, I guess?” Hansol once again, was confused and remembered the comment that slipped from his lips. “Oh, I—I . . . what? You’re not offended?” Seungkwan laughs his adorable laugh and shakes his head. “Why would I be offended when someone compliments me and confesses that he likes me?” Hansol laughs at his own density and bravely asks Seungkwan if he could accompany him for the rest of the night. “Oh, I’d love to stay but I really need to get home. My sister is waiting for me.” Hansol didn’t want to leave Seungkwan alone yet so he offered to walk him home. “It’s okay, the party’s boring anyway.” Seungkwan thanks him and proceeds to enter the bedroom to change his clothes.

 

            “Wait!”

 

            “Hmm? I'm just gonna get changed, then you can take me home.”

 

            “Can I . . . “ Hansol sucks in a breathe and bravely walks towards Seungkwan, feet restless along the floor. “This is gonna sound so inappropriate, but can I take your clothes off for you?” He closed his eyes and waited for Seungkwan’s response. Seungkwan felt his cheeks turn crimson and his heart flutter.

 

            “Uhm . . . I—“

 

            “It’s okay, you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to!” Hansol says out in a rush. Seungkwan gathers his nerves and nods, remembering the other had his eyes clothes, he reached for Hansol's hand, “It’s okay . . . I mean, you can.” Hansol slowly opened his eyes and he looked incredulous. “You’d let me . . . ?” Seungkwan opens the door and rushes in, “I’m not going to repeat myself!” Hansol hurries for the door and locks it shut. Seungkwan was sitting on the edge of the bed, knees together, playing with the hem of his skirt. “You look so cute like that.” Hansol says as he makes his way nearer. “Y-ya! Stop it and just get on with it . . .” Seungkwan tries to hide his blush by turning his head to the side but Hansol was quick enough to catch his chin and turn his face towards his. “No, I want to look at your face as I take off your clothes.” Seungkwan nods at the change of Hansol’s attitude, as he tries to sit more comfortably. Hansol smiles and nods, trailing his hand to the neckline of his shirt, down to his sides until he reaches the waistband of the pink skirt.  He inserts his fingers in and looks at Seungkwan, gauging his reaction,. Seungkwan can feel the heat of his fingers on his skin. He stifles a shiver and stays still, as Hansol starts to pull the skirt slowly down his legs until it was off. Hansol stares at Seungkwan’s stockinged legs and lifts up his toe, caressing it with his hands up to his knees, and he feels Seungkwan shiver as he continues to caress his legs. He then moves nearer and looks up at Seungkwan as he starts to kiss up his thighs, as if asking for permission. Seungkwan releases a shaky breathe and nods.  Hansol noses the side of his thigh and kisses through the stockings. He feels Seungkwan’s body start to shake.

 

            "You're shaking . . . stop it."

 

            "How the hell am I supposed to stop shaking with you sniffing up my leg like that?"

 

Hansol cracks a smile as he slowly puts down the other leg, lifting up the right one next.  He repeats the same process, slowly and surely, making Seungkwan release a quiet moan which Hansol felt go straight down south. Seungkwan covers his mouth to prevent the sounds from escaping his mouth as Hansol kissed his way up his stockinged leg. He closed his eyes and waits for Hansol to finish when he felt the kisses stop. He cracks an eye open as he sees Hansol stand up and lean on the bed, removing the hand Seungkwan used to cover his mouth and replacing it with his lips. Seungkwan is surprised but reciprocates Hansol's kiss, moving his lips along with the others. Hansol pushes Seungkwan down unto the bed and spreads his knees using his own. His hand carves up his ass and he cups it, giving it a tight squeeze, earning a groan from Seungkwan. Seungkwan’s hands tighten on Hansol’s shirt as he is kissed. Hansol prods his mouth to open using his tongue, and as soon as their tongues touch it was Hansol's turn to release a low growl. He pushes Seungkwan down on the bed harder and bites his lower lip gently, alternating between rough and slow, the space between them slowly becoming nonexistent. Hansol feels his pants getting too tight and starts kissing down Seungkwan's neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses on the latter's skin. "Hnngg . . . Hans-sol . . ." Seungkwan lets out a whimper and Hansol starts to kiss him on the mouth again. They continue like this for minutes, lip locking and grinding their hips together, Hansol's hands exploring Seungkwan's stocking-covered ass and thighs. They were suddenly startled by a phone ringing, and both broke apart from each other, gasping for air with faces flushed with desire.

 

            "I-it's probably my sister," Seungkwan scrambles around the bed and feels for his phone, answering it after realizing he was sitting on it. "Yes, yes noona I'm coming, I'm coming! . . . Okay . . . fine, fine, I'm hanging up. Bye, yeah , yeah lufyoutu." Seungkwan puffs out a sigh and smiles apologetically. "Well, it was fun while it lasted.” The boy starts to shuffle off the bed but Hansol makes a grab for his hand.

 

            “Wait, Seungkwan . . . I . . . I still want to take you home, if it’s still okay with you?”

 

Seungkwan feels himself blush, _it’s good that it’s dark here,_ he thought, straightening his crumpled shirt. “Well, what did you think? Of course you’re gonna walk me home after all of _that._ ” Hansol must have taken it the wrong way because he started to apologize when Seungkwan touched his face and pulled him for a chaste kiss, just a peck on the lips. “Dumbass, I didn’t mean it like that . . . I kinda liked it, so . . .” Hansol licked his lips and pulled Seungkwan’s pants from the floor, “Hurry up and get dressed, I don’t want your noona getting mad at me,” Seungkwan takes the pants from Hansol and gets ready to take off the stocking when Hansol stops him, using his own hands to slowly peel off the piece of cloth from his body. “Why do you look so hot in these?” Seungkwan makes a high-pitched whimper from Hansol's comment and proceeds to bury his face on the crook of the other’s neck. “Sh-shut up,” Hansol slides off the stockings from Seungkwan’s ass and strokes the smooth skin with his fingers. “I think besides your personality, I like your ass best.” That earns him a soft slap on the shoulder as he feels Seungkwan smile from his shoulder. He slowly moves down to remove the stockings fully from Seungkwan's legs as the former steps out from them. Seungkwan moves to put on his pants as Hansol pockets the piece of clothing without Seungkwan noticing. He takes the paper bag from the floor and puts in all of the girls clothes Seungkwan took off. When he lifted his eyes up he saw Seungkwan in his normal clothes, a blue shirt and a pair of jeans. Somehow, Hansol found it adorable, a stark contrast to his girly and sensual outfit earlier. “What? Is there something on my face?” Hansol shakes his head and smiles, “No, I just think you look just as cute when you wear your regular clothes.” Seungkwan rolls his eyes at the cheeky comment and pushes the other boy to start walking to the door, “Hurry up and take me home Romeo, or else my sister’ll skin me alive.” Hansol laughs and bows, opening the door, “After you, my lady.”

 

The walk to Seungkwan’s house was filled with jokes, cheesy pick-up lines and Hansol's comments about Seungkwan's bottom. When they finally reached the front door, Hansol didn’t know what to do with his hands, so they just instinctively went for Seungkwan’s. “I . . . Can I take you out sometime again? I really do think I like you.” Seungkwan grins and nods, “Sure, but don’t expect me to wear girls clothes again.” Hansol gives a laugh, shaking his head, eyes crinkling as he looks at Seungkwan. “Well, this is goodnight then?” Seungkwan looks up at the sky, noticing just how bright and defined the stars looked.

 

            “It’s just goodnight, Hansol, not goodbye.”  

 

            “Right, right . . . let me just—“ Hansol makes a grab for Seungkwan’s waist, the other hand holding his face as he pulls him for a kiss. Seungkwan, although surprised by the gesture, steadies himself on Hansol's shoulders and returns the kiss. If the kiss earlier was hot and rushed, now it was slow and passionate and filled with promise. Hansol pulls back, a smile gracing his pink lips, “Goodnight, Kwannie,” Seungkwan slowly pulls Hansol nearer, making the other pull his confused face again until he was close enough to give him another peck on the lips and pulls away, rushing for the open door of his house. “See you tomorrow Hansol!” he yells as Hansol turns to see him struggling to push his sister back inside the house and slamming the door closed.

 

            Hansol touches his lips and raises his head, looking at the brightly littered sky, “Yeah . . . see you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i hope you enjoyed this chapter! as always, kudos and comments are always much appreciated! hit me up in the comments below about what you though about it, and you can also find me on twitter! it's @sebongsass :)

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i hope you enjoyed this! as always, kudos and comments are always much appreciated! hit me up in the comments below about what you though about it, and you can also find me on twitter! it's @megustasxu (≧∇≦)/


End file.
